risenfandomcom-20200223-history
Saurian
Saurians (also known as "lizardmen") are one of the most powerful standard enemies in Risen, of roughly the same difficulty level as ashbeasts and ogres. When encountered in large groups, they can be extremely deadly. History Before Risen The lizardmen were supposedly the rulers of the world, long before the gods left, before anyone can remember. They serve the titans, who were recently released from their millennia-old prisons in the bowels of the earth.Risen, during a conversation with Eldric the Druid. ''Risen'' Along with the release of titans elsewhere, Saurians have come out of the raised ruins on the island of Faranga. It is unclear whether they answered a call and made their way out of the depths of the earth to the ruins, or whether they already existed within the ruins and so came with the arrival of those. After Risen After the destruction of the Fire Titan, the lizardmen returned to the depths of the earth. They are not seen again in either Risen 2 or Risen 3. Varieties Scouts are generally the weakest of the lizardmen, wearing only light armor and demonstrating weaker attacks. That said, the natural armor provided by their scales makes them somewhat resistant to physical attacks. As their name "Lizard Scout" implies, these are often patrols sent out to investigate or harass those traveling by road on the island. Sometimes individuals of this lower class are simply called "Lizardman". Warriors are considerably stronger than scounts, with an increase in damage dealt accompanying their class. They are frequently found as holders of important items, troops for assault forces, and guards for important individuals, such as Eldric. Among this class are the "Elite warriors" and the leadership, such as the "Watchman", or those with the name of simply "Leader". (Ironically, the armor worn by the elite warriors appears to be lighter and less protective than the obsidian plate worn by standard lizard warriors.) Priests are the most powerful lizardmen and likely the leadership among their ranks. At a range, they throw magic at their opponents, doing massive damage, while in hand-to-hand they will switch to their swords. Although not as dangerous as their magical attacks, their skill with swords can also easily devastate almost any fighter. A more advanced among this class is called "High Priest". Society Not much can be determined about Saurian society. As mentioned, once they ruled the world, providing some evidence of their abilities as a race. They are clearly militaristic, at least somewhat, given the number of military personnel encountered throughout the island. It is unknown whether they possess gender, since lizard varieties such as leiolepis ngovantrii have asexual reproduction. They appear to be organized by the aforementioned classes, with the most likely hierarchy being scouts, warriors, priests, and finally a king (who also happens to be a titan lord and a spirit). It is unknown how they would have organized themselves after conquering Faranga, but they appear to be somewhat more advanced technologically than humans, given the extensive number of traps, levers, and other mechanisms within their temples and other buildings. At least a part of this knowledge, however, was given to them by the gods, as Ursegor mentions their help in setting up thaumaturgic crystals which dampen the abilities of titans, allowing the Saurians to trap and hold the Fire Titan Lord. Tactics Lizardmen employ slightly varying tactics, depending on their classes. Statistics *In these cases, additional items are not random, but used to advance game progress. †Items such as gold, small healing potions, and raw meat are common. References Category:Creatures Category:Risen Creatures